Still Waters Run Deep
by Slytherin's Silver Dragon
Summary: Raven is electrocuted in a fight and is saved from a watery grave by a strange girl. Now this girl's part of the team but there's a lot of friction between her and Raven, and what do both Aqualad and Robin have to do with it? NOT A MARY SUE Summary inside
1. Electric Energy

**A/N** Looky looky what I've got, another story for you lot out there. I hope you like it, I do!

**Summary:** Raven is electrocuted in a fight and is saved from a watery death by a strange girl called Miyoka. The titans are grateful to Miyoka so they ask her to stay in the tower, which she does. Aqualad is also staying at the tower for the time being as he is extremely worried about Raven, his girlfriend who he has been dating for a few months. Although Raven isn't as badly hurt as the others thought, Aqualad still stays and as luck would have it, Miyoka begins to fall for him. At the same time Robin realises he has feelings for Raven and he tries to get her to see she must love him as well. Out of all the other people on the team, Miyoka is the only one who sees what is going on between the two and she uses this to her advantage, trying to win over Aqualad. At the same time, we find out she is another water dweller but with a dark past. Although a nosey interferer who wants Aqualad for herself, she does help bring about happiness in the end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans and I never will though I wish I was one of the lucky ones who owned them. That would mean I'd own a variety of other superheroes as well . . . oh how my life would be complete! I also don't own Miyoka, Alisa does. She gave me the idea of this girl when she reviewed for my other story 'Shades of Blue' (humorous story that one is!) though this character will not be 100 the same as the character she told me about.

**IMP:** Also Miyoka is NOT, I repeat, NOT based upon anyone. She is not a Mary Sue. She will not have that main of a part; she will be more like a catalyst. Think of her as a water dwelling Terra, though less traitorous, less hurtful and less infuriatingly chipper.

**The main pairings are:** Aqualad/Raven most of the way through. Robin/Raven from about halfway through onwards (though it'll be mainly flirting and longing for each other etc. . .). Aqualad/Miyoka MAYBE, I'm still not sure about that cos I might just make it that they hint that they like each other in the end, I'm still not sure. Also there will be a slash pair later on but they will not feature greatly, just once, and the slash isn't imperative to the story, I just like slash, in fact, I'll write it in such a way that you can skip slashyness if you don't like it k.

So, one with the story!

* * *

**STILL WATERS RUN DEEP**

_Chapter one: Electric Energy _

It was dark outside, too dark. It was meant to be four in the afternoon but heavy black, pendulous clouds filled the sky, blocking out the sun making it unnaturally early night. Lightning streaked the sky rapidly and thunder boomed out, barely a pause between the two. The storm was poised right above Jump City and it was about to strike.

Large, fat rain drops began to fall rapidly from the sky and the few people that were out and about on the streets below quickly ducked into the nearest shop or covered doorway to avoid being caught in the downpour. There was no-one about and aside from the sound of the storm, all was quiet . . . until a large bus was thrown into the side of a building causing a great amount of debris to crash to the floor in a defending sound.

"Titans! We meet again!" an all too familiar annoying voice rang out, barely feasible over the booming of the thunder "I see my mayhem and destruction has brought you here to me."

"Dude, you told us where you were." another all too familiar voice, this one belonging to the green changeling, Beast Boy, could be heard, although the changeling himself was too hard to see through the downpour.

"Yeah man, what kind of bad guy tells the good guys where he's at?" Asked Cyborg who stood beside Beast Boy, the rain clinking loudly off his half metal body as it fell.

"I am guessing one who is not a very good villain?" a girl whose voice was filled with innocence and naivety questioned from somewhere above the two. The girl was Starfire and she floated a few meters above the ground behind the two. The rain fell so hard now that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Well considering who the 'villain' is, that description is pretty accurate." A voice drawled from somewhere beside Starfire. The voice belonged to the mysterious but extremely beautiful dark Titan, Raven. She too was nowhere to be seen but this was nothing new, Raven hid in the shadows on a regular basis.

"Enough talking!" the villain in question, Control Freak, interrupted, sounding quite indignant at the way the titans were talking about him "Allow me to show you just how good a villain I am. With my new and improved trusty remote control I will defeat you, Titans, once and for all. You will never be able to defeat me now with the upgrades I've added." With that said he aimed his remote at the road in front of him and pressed a button.

The tar covering the road began to melt and form a thick gooey puddle of sludge. Suddenly the puddle began to stretch upwards. The tar spread out and began to take the shape of a large blob like monster. Its body stretched until it was towering over the titans, tar dripping off of its body and plummeting to the ground in clumps.

"Titans GO!" another voice called out, this one belonging to the leader of the group, Robin. Robin was easily visible through the rain as his red, green and yellow uniform stood out strikingly in the darkness

Five agile bodies rushed forward and began to attack the tar monster simultaneously. Green blasts of fire energy and blue blasts of electrical energy hit the tar monster from all sides while objects encased in dark energy were thrown in rapid succession at the monster but to no avail. It seemed to absorb the objects and energy fired at it.

Exploding discs were thrown at the monster which upon impact caused pieces of the monster to be blasted off, only to be replaced immediately and a large green woolly mammoth charged at the tar monster but instead of hurting it, as was the desired intent, the mammoth's front tusks simply sank into the tar, causing no effect to the monster what so ever. The mammoth struggled to remove its tusk from the monster but was unable to. Suddenly the mammoth disappeared and standing in its place was Beast Boy, covered in tar but free from the hold of the tar monster.

"Eww." Beast Boy exclaimed, trying to move albeit sluggishly, away from the monster. His body was weighed down by the sticky tar and he couldn't wipe it away fast enough "Dudes this thing is like Plasmus but more disgusting!" he called out to the others over the booming of the thunder and the sounds of Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Not exactly." Robin called out "This thing isn't human, which means we can kill it. Titans, don't hold back." The four titans nodded and began to pelt the monster with as much force as they could.

"Stand back." Raven order loudly, trying to be heard over the continuous thunder, after a few moments of watching her friends trying to hurt the monster but to no avail. The other titans moved and she encased the monster in her black energy. At first, all the Titans could see was the monster wrapped in darkness but slowly the width of the monster began to decrease and it became apparent as to what was happening. Raven was crushing the monster, hoping to cause it to implode upon itself. They watched in fascinated shock as the width continued to decrease until suddenly, it expanded into a large bubble as the tar shot apart with great force.

Raven released her hold on the tar and the titans saw that all remained of the monster were a few clumps of tar. They watched as it melted back into the road then they turned back to Control Freak.

"Very good titans." He said, smiling "You beat the tar, but can you beat water?"

He pointed his remote at the ocean stretched out behind the titans and pressed a button. A large column of water sprung up out of the sea and headed towards the titans. Before they could move out of the way it smashed into them, causing them to go flying into a building.

"Dude its raining and we're already wet, besides pushing us around what the hell is the water going to do?" Beast Boy asked, standing up and wiping his eyes.

"Well it's-" began Control Freak "It will- I guess- I mean. . ."

"That's what I thought" Beast Boy replied, rolling his eyes, looking startlingly like Raven.

"Titans, get that remote off of him so we can go home." Robin ordered, messing with his hair, trying to get it into some sort of style similar to his usual trademark style.

"You'll never be able to get it if you keep getting punched around by the ocean." Control Freak cackled from where he stood before aiming his remote at the ocean again and causing another column of water to spring up and head for the titans.

The water suddenly stopped mere inches away from the titans, frozen in mid-air. "What the-" Control Freak began before a voice interrupted him.

"You know, Control Freak, you're not the only one who can control the ocean." The voice belonged to a pale boy with black hair dressed in a blue suit.

"Aqualad? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Steel City." Control Freak asked, momentarily stunned "Is Bumblebee with you? Hey listen, could you, ya know, maybe get me her number?"

"Err- no." Aqualad replied "She's not her, she's back in Steel. I'm here because I got Raven's call for assistance and it looks like I came just in time." He smiled before turning back to the frozen column of water and redirecting its pathway toward Control Freak who had no time to move out of the way before being hit by it.

He was sent careening backwards into a building which shook violently after being hit by his girth. He stood up quickly and barely dodged the next column of water. He smirked and poked his tongue out at Aqualad who only smiled back and pointed upwards.

Control Freak looked up in time to see a shower of Starbolts come raining down on top of him followed by a bird-a-rang to the hand which held his remote. He let out a high pitched squeal and quickly dodged as many starbolts and the bird-a-rang as best he could. A few starbolts grazed his head and backside but the bird-a-rang missed.

The tables had turned on him and now instead of pelting the titans with items using his remote, he was dodging items pelted at him. Water raced towards him via Aqualad, green starbolts flew toward him as did bird-a-rangs and various disks along with blue sonic energy and objects encased in dark energy. To top it all off he had to dodge a variety of green animals who were trying to smack into him in some way or another.

"You shouldn't have called us Control Freak." Raven monotoned as she encased a nearby mail box in dark energy, she was floating a slight ways away above the ocean "You should have just stayed in jail."

He stopped and called out suddenly "Hey Raven," she froze momentarily as did the other titans, the abruptness of this action stunned them "Have you ever mixed water with electricity?"

"No, why?" she asked, not seeing him pointing his remote from behind his back at the sea behind her.

"Wanna see what happens when you do?" he asked before causing the water to shoot towards her. At the same time he made the electricity cable behind her come loose from the pole and head towards her. Before Aqualad could divert the water or Starfire could move the cable, both hit her.

The titans watched in horror as their team-mate began to scream in pain as her body convulsed in mid air. The electricity shot through her body, causing her heat to beat faster, faster. Blood pumped through her veins in an alarming rate as her muscles contracted rapidly making her body shake faster. The effects of the electricity were increased by the sea water as well as the rain water which pelted down onto her body oblivious to the effects it had upon her. Her nerve endings were on fire and she could hear herself screaming but she could do nothing. She tried to encase the cable in black energy to divert it away from her body but she couldn't move, she'd lost all sense of being and she could feel her neural activity begin to slow down. All she could feel was pain and the pain seemed to last forever.

What seemed like forever to Raven was only a mere moment to the rest of the world. As soon as Raven had begun to scream, the titans had been jolted into action.

"Starfire!" Robin had called out "Move that cable! The electricity from it is going to attract the lightning!"

Robin had proceeded to attack Control Freak with as much force as he could muster and almost instantly he had wrestled the remote from his hands but continued to attack him, the burning desire to hurt the one responsible for Raven's pain great within him. He threw the remote to Cyborg who had disabled it which had released the electricity cable from its hold, although the electricity was now attracted to Raven's body so the cable did not fall slack. Aqualad concentrated as hard as he could to make every ounce of water avoid Raven. The column of water which control freak had aimed at her had fallen back into the ocean below and now Aqualad was concentrating on making the rain drops avoid Raven's body. Starfire, following Robin's orders almost before they left his mouth, flew over to where Raven was suspended in mid air and grasped the cable in her hands. The electricity had no effect on her due to the toughness of her alien skin so she easily moved the cable away from Raven's body.

Immediately Raven's body fell limp and she plummeted to the ocean below her. She was unconscious and none of the titans were able to catch her.

"Raven!" Starfire called out as she watched her friend disappear beneath the dark icy waters of the ocean.

"Starfire, where is she?" called Aqualad from the ground below her, he had had his eyes closed in concentration whilst directing the water so had not seen Raven disappear into the ocean.

"She fell into the ocean! She was not moving, I fear she will not come back up on her own!" Starfire replied. The alien girl was dropping out of the sky rapidly as the fear built up inside her, she could no longer maintain the joy needed for flight "Friend Aqualad! Help her!"

Aqualad ran toward the edge pier on which the fight had taken place and was about to dive into the water when something shot out of its depths. That something rose high into the air before landing with a wet smack onto the ground behind him.

"Are you looking for this one?" A high pitched voice with a Russian accent asked.

Aqualad watched as she held out a small bundled up body toward him. His heart leapt up into his throat as he recognised the body as Raven. He couldn't see her body rise and fall with the motion of breathing nor could he hear any thoughts from her, he could sense nothing.

He ran forward and bundled her up in his arms. "Robin! Cyborg! Anyone! We need to get Raven back to the tower now!" his voice shook as he spoke, trying to be heard over the thunder which was still booming overheard. He could hear heavy clunking and he knew Cyborg was running toward him.

"Come on, the T-car's just over here!" he said to Aqualad before heading off into another direction,

"Thank you." Aqualad whispered to the girl in front of him before running after Cyborg, Raven's body still clutched in his arms. The other three titans came over to stand beside the girl and watched as the T-car sped off in the rain toward the tower.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so what do you think? Any good? I hope so cos this took me 2 hours to write. It was amazing really cos I could see everything happening in my mind (and I could see/hear the lightening and thunder as it was going on outside whilst I wrote this!) but I just couldn't put down in words what was going on which really annoyed me to no end. Ok so review and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I'm gonna continue writing it now but I doubt I'd have finished it by the end of the day and besides, I should really be doing my research on E. Coli . . . or not! Ok so, review and bye! 


	2. Life and Death

**A/N:** Another chapter already! Go me. Thanks to those who reviewed for the first chapter which I posted 2 days ago! Thanks to Rikku the Legendary Guardian (girl you rock so hard!), BlackMagick666, Moving Mountains and Athena's Wings. You guys are all great! And thanks to those of you who put my story on your faves/alert list!

**Disclaimer**: As you know, I don't own Teen Titans, though I'd love to! I also don't own the Russian girl, she is owned by Alisa a girl who first gave me The Russian's profile in a review for my story 'Shades of Blue' (please read it if you have nothing else to do, I've heard its really good!)

Ok so on with the story! Also, when reading this, keep in mind that the girl has a Russian accent otherwise she sounds like Starfire ok.

* * *

**STILL WATERS RUN DEEP**

_Chapter 2: Life and Death_

Robin watched as the T-car sped away with his team mates and his heart lurched into his throat. Worry caused his stomach to knot up and his breathing became erratic.

"Starfire, Beast Boy." He managed to say through gritted teeth; trying to hide the worry he felt "Control Freak is over there. Take him far away from Jump City and lock him away somewhere where he will never EVER get out and make sure that he knows if he **ever** hurts Raven again then I _will_ kill him and no-one will stop me."

Beast Boy and Starfire both silently moved over to where Robin had pointed. Both had felt the anger, fear and worry radiating off of Robin. Neither had ever seen their leader like this and both were stunned into silence. When they reach Control Freak, they were once more stunned, but this time with nauseous and slight fear of the Boy Wonder. Control Freak's face was nothing more than a black and blue bruise. Blood poured from many wounds and Control Freak's limbs were set in awkward positions, obviously broken. Their leader had not held back and Control Freak would need a lot of time to heal from this beating.

Gingerly, Starfire picked Control Freak up and, after quietly discussing with Beast Boy where they should take the criminal, flew up into the air and sped off with a green pterodactyl following close behind.

On the ground below, Robin watched as they disappeared in the rain. He no longer felt the droplets of water falling on and around him, nor did he hear the thunder which boomed deafeningly, all he could hear was Raven screaming and his own heart hammering away. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes as he replayed the scene of Raven being electrocuted over and over in his mind, trying to see if there was a way he could have saved her, could have protected her. He didn't want to cry, it was a very un-Robin like thing to do but he couldn't stop the tears which fell from the corners of his eyes and mingled with the raindrops on his cheeks when he pictured Raven's beautiful face screwed up in agony.

"Please, we go inside." An accented voice came from behind him "The rain will do you no good."

Robin spun round and truly noticed the girl who had pulled Raven out of the water for the first time. From what he could see of her through the rain she wasn't very tall, perhaps Beast Boy's height, with long hair and a petite frame. Her whole body was cast in darkness but her eyes shone a bright, brilliant blue, illuminated even in the darkness of the storm.

"The tower isn't far." Robin replied curtly, turning away from her too blue eyes "I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you uh-" She trailed off, not knowing his name or what to call him.

"My name is Robin." He replied "Now lets go." With that he strode off toward his R-cycle which he had parked beside a building not too far away from where the battle had taken place. Behind him he could here the crackling of electricity coming from the broken electricity cable that Control Freak had directed towards Raven. He spun around quickly and threw a bird-a-rang at the end that was still attached to the pole. He watched as the cable fell from where it had been attached. It sparked a few times before lying lifeless on the ground. He made a mental note to tell Starfire to come back and fix that later but for now, all he wanted to do was to get back to the tower and help care for his team mate.

He and the girl reached his bike and he put his helmet on. From a hidden compartment on the R-cycle, he pulled out a spare helmet and handed it to the girl before hopping onto the bike and waiting for her to climb on.

"It is safe yes?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly worried.

"Yes, it is safe, now get on." He said through gritted teeth, willing her to hurry up.

"Ok I am sorry for asking the question." She said as she slid onto the back of the bike "Do not worry about the girl, she will be ok, she is strong, she will not give up."

Robin absorbed her words and he knew she was right but he still couldn't shake off the worry and fear for Raven that he felt. He didn't reply to what the girl had said, instead he kicked the R-cycle into high gear and sped off toward the Tower.

He and the girl arrived there in record time and he had hopped off the bike and sped halfway up the garage stairs into the main tower before the R-cycle had come to a complete stop. The girl who had been with him took off the helmet she wore and placed it onto the seat of the R-cycle before racing out of the room after Robin, not wishing to get lost in the tower which had looked so large and formidable from the outside.

She ran through the tower, desperately trying to keep up with Robin who appeared as nothing more than a red and green blur as he ran. Finally, he came to a screeching halt outside a large pair of steel doors which he flung open before darting through them into the room; the girl barely had time to slip in through the doors before they slammed shut behind her.

The first sound to greet her as she stepped through the doorway was the loud continuous beep of the heart monitor as it detected no heart movement in the girl it was hooked up to. This beeping was followed by a voice:

"Aqualad! Stand back." The voice commanded. The girl looked to where this voice had come from and saw the metal teen that had driven the large car back here before.

"Cyborg, how is more electricity going to help her live!" The boy called Aqualad replied, his voice bordering on hysteria.

"We need to force her heart to pump the blood through her body, this will wake her up!" The metal teen called Cyborg replied "We have to make the muscles contract and the electricity will cause this to happen, now MOVE!"

Aqualad leapt out of the way and all three people in the room watched as Cyborg charged up the pads before pressing them to the girl's chest. Her body spasmed and lurched forward once as the electricity jolted through her body before lying motionless on the bed once more. The heart monitor that was beside Raven continued to flat line.

"Nothing happened!" Aqualad cried out angrily, glaring at Cyborg.

"I know." He replied through gritted teeth "I'm charging them, higher voltage. I am not going to let the closest person I've ever had to a sister die!"

He rubbed the pads together and waited a moment as the electricity charged through them before pressing them once again to Raven's chest. She lurched forward more forcefully this time as more spasms rocked Raven's body violently. Once more, she fell back onto the bed motionlessly and the heart monitor continued to flat line.

"It's no good man, she isn't responding." Cyborg said, his voice full of pain and grief. His shoulders slumped forward dejectedly "She's not going to wake up."

"Try again." Robin suddenly interjected "Don't give up."

"Robin, I've been doing this for five minutes, she isn't resp-"

"I don't care." Robin interrupted, his voice calm and threatening "Do it again. Don't let her go. If you do then so help me it will be the last thing you do."

Cyborg looked at his leader, torn between following orders and knowing that the girl he so desperately wanted to protect never would wake up. He hesitated for a moment before seeing the look on his leader's face. Even if he couldn't see Robin's eyes, he knew that Robin was glaring at him and he also knew that Robin was crying, his eyes may have been covered by his mask but the tears still leaked out from beneath the mask. His brave, fearless and somewhat emotionally-detached leader was actually crying, and in front of other team members. If nothing else, it was this fact that made Cyborg charge up the pads.

"Increasing voltage, charging." Cyborg said, as he fiddled around with a few buttons on the machine that the pads were attached to. He rubbed the pads together, whispered a silent pray to whatever god existed, and pressed the pads to Raven's chest.

Once again her body lurched forward grotesquely, her limbs shaking as she lurched. Four pairs of eyes watched as her body fell back onto the bed, not a breath was heard as all four concentrated on the heart machine which upon which, the green line remained flat.

"No." Robin whispered, his breath coming out in one long whoosh. He watched the green line travel across the screen and he felt his heart break into a million pieces as he stared at the lifeless body of his team member. He looked over her body at Aqualad, who stood a mere few feet away from her. His body was shaking as tears flowed freely from his eyes which were fixated upon the lifeless body of his love. His legs gave out from underneath him and he collapsed to the ground, his hands covering his eyes as he sobbed beside Raven's bed. Robin turned away, he couldn't watch Aqualad, he felt as though he were intruding upon a very private moment and if he continued to watch Aqualad grieve, he wasn't sure whether he'd be able to keep his grief in check.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Raven." Cyborg whispered, before leaning over her to turn off the heart monitor.

"Cyborg." A voice whispered from behind him. He paused, halfway toward turning the machine off and turned to look at the girl who had said his name "wait." She whispered.

"For what?" Cyborg replied, his voice heavy and shaking with grief "I'm only delaying the inevitable truth, Raven's de-" He stopped as he heard a beep, then another. His human eye widened and he turned back to the heart monitor. Instead of displaying a flat line, the line now had peaks in it, one, two, more. They were appearing frequently, disrupting the uniformity of the straight line "But, how could she-" Cyborg questioned, confusion evident in his voice, he was overwhelmed with questions as to how she had come back but most of all, all he felt was happiness and intense joy.

"Raven." Two voices whispered in unison. Both Robin and Aqualad had looked up at the sound of the heart monitor beeping frequently, the sound of life, as both would soon come to recognise it as. They stood, both frozen, watching the line spiking up and down, afraid to move in case this was a dream, afraid that if there was a disturbance, the line would return to how it originally was, and she would be lost.

Robin was the first to snap out of his shocked state, his body coursed with joy and he could barely keep himself from screaming out in elation. He walked forward over to where Raven lay and he gently picked up her hand. He squeezed her hand, enjoying the feeling of the blood pounding through her thin skin, proving she really was alive. He released her hand and turned around "Cyborg. Check her vitals, make sure there is no neural damage and that everything is fine but most of all, make sure she's comfortable. I need to have a chat with our new guest. If anything happens, anything at all, if she wakes up, call me. Aqualad stay here, she'd like to know you were there for her and if she wakes up, she'll be glad to see you first. You," he said, pointing at the new girl "Come with me."

With that, he left the med lab, the girl once again hot on his heels but rather than running this time, the boy wonder seemed to float down to wherever he was leading her, his shoulders thrown back and his breathing heavy and erratic.

* * *

**A/N:** thanks for reading! What did you think? Was the whole death scene written well? I hope so, I wanted to make people feel like crying at the thought of losing Raven though of course I never really could kill her off cos she is my favourite character! Anyway, thanks again and please, please, please leave a review on your way out! Until next time! 


End file.
